


En otra vida

by MonseDebrey



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 17:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonseDebrey/pseuds/MonseDebrey
Summary: En cada oportunidad que tenga te buscare, cuando esta vida acabe buscare tu mano en la siguiente para evitar seguir cayendo.





	En otra vida

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste y gracias por leer.

¿Entonces aquí termina todo? La mano es demasiado fuerte, no puedo impedir que se cierre en torno a mi garganta y corte mi respiración. Siento el golpeteo brusco en mi pecho, el pánico comienza a alzarse para cubrirme, es demasiado doloroso no creo que sea capaz de sacar una carta que me libre de esta.

Esto es el final, era una posibilidad, pero confié demasiado en lo que somos como para tomar esa probabilidad de perder.

Demonios hay tantas cosas de las que me arrepiento en este momento, me he arrepentido desde que di el primer paso para la caída. Me arrepiento de haberme perdido todas esas sonrisas tuyas, de haber perdido la oportunidad de seguir siendo la razón de aquel hermoso brillo en tu mirada que parecía querer competir con el sol, extrañe por años todo de ti.

La manera especial en que pronunciabas mi nombre en un día agotador como si solo eso se necesitará para que recuperaras tus fuerzas.

La manera en que durante las mañanas despertabas escribiendo razones distintas por las cuales abrir los ojos una vez más en notas pequeñas que dejabas pegadas en el refrigerador antes de irte a entrenar; todas me incluían a mi.

El cómo cantabas cuando estaba molesto por alguna tontería tuya o cuando las personas me herían de maneras crueles; tú estabas ahí para cantar para mi buscando consolarme.

Extrañe tanto el ser tratado como alguien, como un ser con capacidad de sentir y que merece ser amado.

Arruine las cosas entre ambos.

Arruine el equipo que solíamos ser. Los dos valientes aventureros que con solo tenerse el uno al otro podrían salvar al mundo entero.

Hice cosas que jamás debí de hacer.

Mate personas para cumplir un vanal deseo, anhelaba ser reconocido, anhelaba que dejaran de tratarme como escoria. 

Trabaje para la persona que en este momento me alejara de ti de manera eterna, después de lo que me costo estar de nuevo a tu lado, todo esfuerzo se esfumara en un parpadeo.

¿Sabes? Crei que no seria bienvenido a tu vida luego de haberme largado como si no importaras, pero no fue así.

Nunca es así.

_ Tus brazos siempre están abiertos para mi.  _

De todo en mi maldita vida esa ha sido la única verdad.

Espere un rechazo y lo que me diste fue lágrimas y un abrazo, no sabes cuanto necesite de eso.

Oh, cariño tenía tantas cosas que compensar y ganar.

Pero mi castigo llego y tengo que aceptarlo, por ti dejaré de luchar y caer, por ti tomare la libertad aunque esta sea amarga.

Siempre he buscado que lo último que vea en mi día sea tu mirada y lo último que escuche sea tu voz, pero no quiero ver como esta esta llena de desesperación, de impotencia; hiciste todo lo que pudiste para protegerme, pero las cosas no siempre salen a nuestro favor, no te culpes de esto. No quiero recordar tu voz llena de miedo, tus gritos perdidos.

¿Sabes? Nunca te dije amor, nunca te dije que te quería siquiera. No supiste de mi boca que eres lo más preciado para mi.

_ Y eso me pesara, pero sé que siempre lo supiste, sé que lo notaste y que lo recordaras. _

Te veo aproximarte para intentar salvarme, pero es inútil, quedas inconsciente, tus ojos se cierran, tu cuerpo se desploma frente a mi; no nos hemos despedido.

_ —Era inevitable, este final estaba escrito para ti — _ lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado verlo a los ojos cuando este llegara a mi.

Dejo de forcejear.

Mi cuerpo se siente demasiado liviano.

Mis pulmones arden.

_ Mis latidos comienzan a detenerse. _

Perdí todo lo que tenia, te perdí y encontré cuando mi tiempo termino, pero amor, no te dejare ir en la próxima vida.

_ Estaremos juntos de la manera correcta en la próxima vida. _

Caigo al suelo, no alcanzo tu mano, no quiero irme sin sentirla de nuevo, no puedo irme sin sentirte de nuevo, pero es demasiado pedir para la escoria que soy porque la vida me suelta.

  
  


_... _

_ Cuando caiga me asegurare de tomar tu mano en otra vida. _

_... _


End file.
